1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to motorcycles, and more particularly to motorcycles having a swing-type motor unit mounted on the frame for up and down swinging movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some scooter-type motorcycles are available with a swing-type engine unit which includes an engine body integrated with a transmission case having a continuously variable transmission mechanism housed therein. In some designs, engine unit is mounted on a frame for up and down swinging movement.
In such designs, since the engine unit itself should not be used as a rigid member in the same way as other rigid-type swing arms are used in vehicles where the engine is fixed to the frame, it is necessary that the rigidity of the frame itself is enhanced to thereby enhance the supporting rigidity of the engine. Therefore, a large-sized suspension bracket is disposed or a reinforcement member is added, for example, to enhance the rigidity of the foregoing frame. Such a reinforcement member is disclosed in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2004-276643.